Shimmerstar
Shimmerstar '''a sleekRevealed in Chapter 7, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, blackRevealed in Chapter 4, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights she-cat with amberRevealed in Chapter 4, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights eyes. Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ''Chapter Four'' Shimmerstar is sitting with Patchedstar on the Soft Nest when Bramblestar came over to them. Bramblestar dips her head at Shimmerstar and Shimmerstar nodded back. Shimmerstar is later looking at over at Bramblestar, when the other leader is talking to Patchedstar. Patchedstar and Shimmerstar glance at each other and chuckle. Bramblestar then questions if the gather could start and Shimmerstar turns to call the cats over. As soon as the cats come over, Patchedstar announces that he'll start, though Bramblestar notes that his eyes shift to Shimmerstar. Bramblestar wonders if they were planning something against PineClan. Bramblestar shakes her head at her before she looks at Shimmerstar as she steps forward. Shimmerstar announces that her clan has been affected by the sickness and goes on to say that her clan has a storage of pray. She then tells Bramblestar that BoulderClan had agreed to share territory and that she is asking Bramblestar to do the same. Bramblestar's tail lashed as she wonders if Shimmerstar thought she didn't know that ValleyClan was already hunting on her land. Bramblestar shakes her head and Shimmerstar's eyes flash in anger while Bramblestar glares. Bramblestar tells her that she has to say no and that ValleyClan had already been hunting. She then demands why Shimmerstar is asking even though she was already hunting on their territory. Patchedstar is silent, though looking between the two, his eyes narrowed. Bramblestar can hear rumbling in the distance. Bramblestar hisses at Shimmerstar is they weren't already hunting on her territory, she would've considered. She tells her that StarClan is angry and that the gathering is done. ''Chapter Seven'' Shimmerstar comes into the camp with Patchedstar. When Bramblestar asks what Patchedstar needed and Patchedstar replies that he does and looks at Shimmerstar. Bramblestar notes the uncertainty in Shimmerstar's eyes before the black cat glares at the PineClan leader. Patchedstar then settles himself next to Shimmerstar. Patchedstar tells Bramblestar that he would like PineClan to leave the forest and tells her that Shimmerstar had already joined him. Shimmerstar is noted to look uncomfortable when Patchedstar presses against her. Bramblestar tells Patchedstar that they stand with Shimmerstar and tells her clanmates to spare ValleyClan and attack BoulderClan. She later shows up after the battle and thanks Bramblestar, telling her that she has freed her and her clan. Bramblestar apologizes for not realizing the situation sooner and Shimmerstar tells her that it's not her fault and that she thought Patchedstar was charming and wanted the best. She goes on to say that she was wrong and that she would like to be allies until Patchedstar is gone. Bramblestar agrees and tells her to go home and get some rest. Shimmerstar dips her head and then turned to leave with her clanmates. ''Chapter Eight''' Shimmerstar is briefly mentioned when Snowwish talks about the PineClan and VellayClan alliance and sharing territory. ''Coming soon... References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Leader Category:ValleyClan Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters